The Real Prince
by Laylana-Fairyweather
Summary: Picks up right where book 6 left off, Madelynn Prince attends the funeral and finds herself changing her life and fighting to bring her cousin back to what is right, Rated T for violence and some adult themes, Do not read before book 6


Ok, Hope I'm not alone here but the 6th book left us at a cliff-hanger. And JK managed to vilainize one of the hottest guys in the story and pair everyone up so there is almost no chance of creating new ships. So, This is my version of what should carry after the story, featuring my very own character. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Disclaimer- I do not own the series, just this story and any others that come out of my brain at any time. I do however own Madelynn, I love her too much to let her go

* * *

The Real Prince

Chapter 1- resurfacing

It was a somber, dreaded day. The white tomb near the lake serving as the resting place of one of the greatest men ever known. I sat with a very heavy vale covering my face. Dressed in one of my black dresses, the sleeves coming to my knuckles and the edge of the dress trailing on the soft grass. The bright sun and the nearly cloudless sky seemed to mock the emotions that flowed heavily around us. If it weren't for the head to toe covering I would be noticed, and probably not welcome here. My last name marks my shame at this funeral. For I am Madelynn Prince (pronounced as Mad-A-Lynn not Line). Cousin to the murderer of the great Albus Dumbledore.

Everyone watched as the "chosen one" left his seat, followed by his closest friends. Slowly people started to leave. I went up to the new Headmistress of Hogwarts. She was just about to go to the castle, when I put my hand on her shoulder. She turned and looked at me trying to see through the vale but it was too thick. I lifted my sleeve showing her a crown set in onyx surrounded by mall rubies, on a gold band, the crest of my family. Her eyes became wide as she looked at it. She motioned for me to follow her in. Once in her office she sat in the large chair behind the desk.

"Madelynn, if anyone saw you you'd be a pariah for sure. As it is you got lucky."

I grinned at her, during my years here she had been like a mother to me, but after my 7th year I had 'vanished' and this was my first surfacing since.

"Minerva, I had to, when I heard that my cousin was responsible, you can only imagine how the rest of the family feels. Atleast he did not bear the Prince name. Or the crest for that matter. But if people knew. I had to come to represent the family. You understand."

"Yes, I do. But for merlin's sake take off that ridiculous vale and let me take a look at my protégé."

I lifted the vale and layed it to rest just past my hair line. My dark hazel eyes glistened below silver eyeliner and grey eye shadow. A light gloss traced my lips and my pale face stuck out like a ghost against the black I was wearing. What was more shocking was the long red straight hair that fell softly down my back, just covered by the vale. As you might guess Severus and I fall from different sides of the tree. His mother and father were dark with pale faces, his mother go it from her father. While my mother picked up her mother's coloring of red hair with pale faces. My father, a part siren (a trait only surfacing in females) had green eyes and brown hair.

"Better now Minerva?"

"Much, look at how beautiful you have grown, it seems only yesterday you walked so shyly into these corridors, with Severus snearing from the side lines as always. Now I feel older than the oaks themselves."

"Too me you are timeless. You will always be timeless. I will always see you as I did my first class, wise, graceful, and yes, even beautiful."

"You flatter an old woman who has grown tired of teaching."

"Will you not stay on as Headmistress?"

"Oh I will stay, but I shall no longer teach."

"Good, Hogwarts would have never been the same without you here to keep it."

"I do have a, well a sort of favor to ask."

"Anything for you, you know that"

"This favor it's no little thing. But I remember you were exceptional at Transfiguration, now, my vacating the teaching post, leaves a place that I wish to fill as soon as I can. I understand if you wish to go back into the mist or wherever it is you went all these years. But Hogwarts needs hope, Madelynn, And you might just be that hope. I am asking you, you out of all the other people in the world, to take my place."

"Minerva, I have made a life, a home, I have a fiancé in Ireland waiting for me. It will take me more than 2 minutes to decide. I'm not saying yes, but I'm not saying no."

"Completely understandable, my dear, I would expect nothing less of you than to thoroughly examin all avenues. Take all the time you need. In the present, I would like to offer you my old chambers in hopes that you will honor Hogwarts with atleast one more stay in her walls."

"I think that is agreeable."

She lead me to the third floor and to a portrait of a statuesque brunette a book in one hand and petting a cat with the other. She looked up at us and smiled warmly.

"Hello professor."

"Hello godrica. Pheonix Tabby."

"She nodded and swung open to reveal a very lovely sitting room. The walls were a burgundy that gave it a very warm feel. It had gold framed pictures scattered here and there and a crackling fireplace infront of a soft velvet brown sofa with gold pillows. She showed me the kitchen which was light yellow and black. Finally she showed me the bedroom. It was done in much the same style as the sitting room. Except the walls seemed to be a smidge brighter. The light wood canopy had soft satin red sheets and a plush comforter with many pillows. Adjoined to the bedroom was a small bathroom and a small library, floor to ceiling covered with books.

I stayed there that night, thinking of what it would be like to be back again. Walking the halls everyday. At dinner everyone wore black still and no one really spoke. A first at the end of year feast. I saw a girl who looked quite like I did when I was young, except she had brown eyes and she was short and thin, where as I was tall and curvy. Most of the teachers were glad to see me back, but I noticed, even if I did take the position Minerva still had to fill 2 more for the school to remain open.

I decided then and there I never wanted Hogwarts to close, I had to talk to my fiancé the next morning hopefully he would understand. He had schooled in Ireland and thought I could be better in the home. Thought I read too much. Things could have been better but there were times when everything was so perfect.

If he didn't understand, well, Hogwarts needed me more than he did. The students needed me. But I guess, when it came down to it, I needed Hogwarts, just as much, if not more, than it needed me.

* * *

Thanx for reading. I would really love to hear what you think of my little story so far, please click the little button and review. Let me know what you think should happen next, or just rant to me about the book, whatever!

Laylana


End file.
